The Razor's Edge
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: The latest in the ongoing adventures of Gibbs, Tony and a razor. This is a total PWP, and heavy on the hot male sex.


**Title: The Razor's Edge**  
><strong>Author: Gibbs Girl Abby<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: None<strong>  
><strong>Characters  Pairings: Gibbs/DiNozzo**  
><strong>Rating: (PG, PG-13, R or NC-17) NC-17<strong>  
><strong>Genre  Category: PWP**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: The latest in the ongoing adventures of Gibbs, Tony and a razor. This is a total PWP, and heavy on the hot male sex.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Razor's Edge<strong>

"You know what I don't get?"

Tony scrunched the pillow under his arms to a more comfortable position before folding his hands and resting his chin on his fingers. He obviously didn't really need a response to his question as he continued without Gibbs saying anything.

"I don't get that when on TV or the movies, a guy is looking through binoculars and there's that outline, like a raccoon's marking, showing the audience what he's looking at." He wiggled a bit until a strong hand held him in place. "Why do directors do that? We know he's using binoculars, you just showed us."

"I guess they just want to reaffirm to the audience they're using the binocs," Gibbs said simply.

"I know, but it just doesn't make sense." Tony wriggled again, rubbing his thighs together as a stray trickle dripped between them. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder before returning his chin to his hands. "Talk about not making sense…" he muttered to himself.

Gibbs paused. "What else doesn't make sense?" he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, forgetting about Gibbs' bionic hearing. With a sigh, he wriggled once more, shifting his naked ass that was currently covered with shaving cream. "This!" Tony insisted. "I understand the whole 'no beard for Tony' thing, and kinda sorta understand the shaved pubes, but this?" Another wriggle. "What is the deal with my butt being smooth?" Men had hairy butts, Tony thought. It was just a fact of life and Gibbs had never objected to his before. And it wasn't even that hairy.

Gibbs didn't answer right away. Instead, he bent to the task at hand, finishing swiping the razor over the plumb globe of Tony's left cheek. "Wanted to see how it was," Gibbs finally said. He scooted a bit and was kneeling over Tony, one of the younger man's legs between Gibbs thighs. With a gentle shove, Gibbs pushed Tony's legs apart a bit more before lathering up his hand, slipping the smooth cream between Tony's ass.

Tony shivered at the feel of the cream on his ass, then the gentle scrape of the razor along his skin. The touch of Gibbs' hand and yes, even the razor that close to his hole was starting a tingle inside and he felt his cock start to twitch to life. "Just wanted to see, huh?" he wondered, thinking back to this morning when Gibbs had walked into the squad room while he and Ziva were talking. "Wouldn't have anything to do with me being called a 'little hairy butt,' would it?" He shifted to watch Gibbs reaction to his words.

Sure enough, a faint pink tinge graced the older man's face. "No one needs to be talking about your butt," Gibbs grumbled. He shifted Tony's legs more and with one last swipe of the razor, finished his project. "Your ass is mine."

Tony felt Gibbs lean over the bed and tried to shift around, only to be stopped again by a firm hand. "Hold still," Gibbs ordered with a sharp snap of his hand on Tony's ass.

"Hey, you didn't slap me the last time," Tony grumbled.

"Just settle down and let me finish." Gibbs ran the warm wet cloth over Tony's ass, removing any trace of shaving cream from the now hairless skin. He tossed the cloth away and leaned down.

Tony felt Gibbs' stubbly cheek rub against his smooth ass and hissed a bit, the tingle in his groin now roaring to a thunder. He shifted on the bed, the scratchy towel that was under his hips rubbing him just right. Soon a warm mouth was ghosting over Tony's ass, a slick tongue glossing over the smooth skin before the sharp nip of teeth, causing Tony's breath to catch.

"Almost done," Gibbs said against Tony's skin, his mouth moving to the other globe to lick and nibble a bit before moving up. Gibbs kissed a path along Tony's spine, lips, teeth and tongue working to make Tony squirm under him. He reached Tony's neck, attaching to the space between shoulder and throat and holding on, sucking hard. Tony's hands flailed along the bed before Gibbs grabbed them, anchoring them to the headboard. "Keep these here," he whispered hotly into Tony's ear before moving away and back down Tony's body. This time, he moved directly between Tony's thighs, spreading them wide before slipping a pillow under his hips, spreading his ass to Gibbs like a prize greatly won. Snagging the bottle of baby oil from the floor, Gibbs flipped the cap before dripping the soft oil over Tony's ass.

Tony groaned as Gibbs' strong, calloused hands rubbed the oil over his tender skin. The hands grasped and rolled, slipping around the flesh squeezing tight before letting go, the flesh bouncing a bit before being grabbed again. This went on for what seemed like forever, lulling Tony to a complacent state of bliss, barely noticing when Gibbs fingers slipped between the firm cheeks, painting a slick line of oil over Tony's hole, slipping a finger in lightly before adding a second digit, stretching Tony's already relaxed body.

The fingers left Tony's body and Gibbs' hands grasped Tony's cheeks, spreading them wide for his surging cock to enter in one long, strong stroke. Gibbs leaned up on his knees, pushing Tony even more, reaching deep inside the younger man. He draped over Tony's back before pulling back a bit, hands wedged under Tony's hips and angled them up farther, shifting his own body to hit the right spot inside Tony's.

"Oh, god…" Tony groaned, head lowered against the pillow, hands still clutching the slats of the head board. "God…Gibbs…" He pushed his hips back, trying to get more, trying to get it all.

Gibbs moved down to cover Tony once more, dislodging his hands before shifting back again. He firmly grasped Tony's hips, angling the other man even more to his advantage. One hand held Tony in place while another slipped underneath, clasping Tony's hard and leaking cock in an oil slicked hand.

Tony gripped the sheets as Gibbs pounded into him, hips snapping hard and hand pulling harder until with a high cry, Tony's vision whited out and he came hot and hard. Second hand now free, Gibbs kept Tony's hips high, canting his angle even more as his cock drove deep until with a loud groan of his own, came with a shudder, collapsing along Tony's sweaty and shaking back.

With a small sigh, Gibbs rolled off Tony's back, slipping out of Tony's body and letting the cool air of the room brush their wet skin. His hands slipped over Tony's skin, down his back to rest on the hair free cheeks of his ass, petting the sensitive skin slicked with oil and come.

Tony turned his head toward Gibbs, smiling slightly. "So."

Gibbs raised a brow in question.

"When do we do my chest?"

Gibbs smiled.


End file.
